The purpose of the Pathology Core is to provide support for other projects within the Program Project for gross histopathological, and immunohistochemical evaluation of tissues derived from animal studies in all 4 projects. Core D will be directed by Dr. Stanley Cohen, Chairman of the Department of Laboratory Medicine and Pathology at UMDNJ, experimental animal laboratories. The laboratory is fully equipped and staffed with a technical research assistant directed by Dr. GuiPing Yang, Assistant Professor. Dr. Sanford Bishop, an experienced Cardiovascular Pathologist, is a consultant for the laboratory, spending up to one week per month as needed, to provide professional guidance, histopathologic evaluation, and training as needed. All tissues are initially received and recorded in the Pathology Laboratory facilities, photographs or digital images obtained as most required, processed and evaluated. Glycol methacrylate embedding, sectioning and staining, all immunostaining, and morphometric analyses are done in the Pathology Core laboratories.